<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>endless blue skies by sorrow_key</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365842">endless blue skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key'>sorrow_key</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Un)Sung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dragon-Elderling bond - freeform, Gen, Missing Scene, Rote Ladies Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thymara keeps her affront minimal. She is - Sintara’s touch is all over her. She recalls her excitement, the fluttery pride and feels her dragon enjoy it as she would a sunbeam.</p><p>  <i>You’re learning. Even if you’re still far from a proper minstrel.</i></p><p>(In which Thymara practises her flying and Sintara gets involved.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Un)Sung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rote Ladies Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>endless blue skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Взмывая в облака судьбе наперекор/ Безмерно опасен, безумно прекрасен!</p>
  <p>И это лучшее на свете колдовство/ Ликует солнце на лезвии гребня,</p>
  <p>И это все, и больше нету ничего - Есть только небо, вечное небо...”</p>
  <p>-<a href="https://youtu.be/z0D8kkQifxo"> Дракон, Мельница</a></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She jumps off the tower without fear. Instinctively, her wings move with her; pressing close as she falls and straightening out when the black-gleeming toad gets too close for her.</p><p>Thymara notes that the street is empty, as it was when she chose it. Her wings are still too weak to take off from the ground properly, but apart from that they’re as reliable as any other limb. She practises every day to keep it that way, but she doesn’t like for others to see it. It’s not that she minds, but it feels like putting on a show and flying is for her alone.</p><p>Even free-fall is not so terrifying when it’s her who controls it. There’s nothing like the moment when she feels her wings carry her, beat in tune with her thoughts and heartbeat.</p><p>A faint metallic reflection from the tower follows her as she streams upwards, gleaming blue. Thymara’s arms are pressed close to her body, fists clenched just before her stomach. She never quite knows what to do with the rest of her body when she flies. She has to remind herself to use them so they don’t fall asleep. It’s not something intended for a human body and yet, it grows more natural to her each day.</p><p>She rises beyond the city, beating her wings once the momentum wears off and turns to the Rain Wilds. Alise and Leftrin asked her to chart out the area when she can. With both of their research, they’re trying to map out Kelsingra and its surroundings in their current state. It’s the best use for it; Thymara is still figuring out the best way to use it for hunting.</p><p><em> Always looking for a practical use for my gift </em> , Sintara snorts, for once in a good mood. <em> It’s honor enough for you to have it </em>.</p><p>She allows Thymara to feel her presence: she just awakened now takes flight as well, leaving behind Mercor where they’d rested for the night. In the distance, Thymara sees her silhouette, mirroring her. They made it far out in their mating flight. </p><p><em> You’re mirroring </em>me, Sintara informs her smugly.</p><p>Thymara keeps her affront minimal. She is - Sintara’s touch is all over her. She recalls her excitement, the fluttery pride and feels her dragon enjoy it as she would a sunbeam.</p><p>
  <em> You’re learning. Even if you’re still far from a proper minstrel. </em>
</p><p>Thymara rolls her eyes. She’s heading over the trees now, and the beginnings of lightheadedness nip at her. The bare skin of her face always stings at this altitude, but with her markings, it’s as if they were made for this.</p><p>Somehow, getting along with her dragon has become easier lately. She still doesn’t like how one-sided it feels, that Sintara can feel her and hide from her at any time. She gets annoyed with the silences and sudden requests, but now something between them slid into balance.Everything is less tense and less cloying. </p><p>Overcome with a sudden urge to show her just what she can do, Thymara really does mirror her dragon - rising even further, she angles her head upwards. The open sky is still unnatural to her when it isn’t hidden behind trees, but there is a wild joy in heading towards it with no destination except higher. She lets Sintara feel it- she wants Sintara to feel it.</p><p>Sintara roars, her take-off turning into a swift rise. She’s overtaken Thymara already and she shares her ascent with her in return.</p><p>Her wings, Sintara’s wings. Her joy, Sintara’s joy.</p><p>The depths of this feeling could wash over her and drown her, but instead it overlays, flowing and feeding off each other, off itself.</p><p>Thymara keens; an unfinished dragon’s cry. Sintara’s returning call laughs at her, but in this moment, she can’t bring herself to mind.</p><p>They aren’t one; neither of them want to be. Separate yet connected, they reach for the skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Soaring up into the clouds, defying fate/ Immensely dangerous, insanely beautiful!</p>
  <p>And that's the best magic in the world /the sun exults on the crest's edge,</p>
  <p>And that is all, there's nothing else - There's only the sky, the eternal skies..."</p>
  <p>- Dragon, Melnitsa</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>